Neo Akatsuki Roleplay
Neo Akatsuki Roleplay© is property of its members respective creators and are only to be used by them. All questions are to be posted in its Talk Page. The Beginning it start with Tafun the leader of Neo Akatsuki calling all the members to a meeting Yumi Sake,Ace Korimachi,Shoji Kengen,Zeno Yamanaka,Sojiro Uzumaki,Tahero Uchiha and Zaki Uchiha (who he had called out of his coffin). "Now that we are all here let us begin are meeting". First let us give the teams Ace & Yumi,Sojiro & Natsumi,Zaki & Tahero,Zeno & Shoji will be a team, while I work alone. Any questions ?". "Heh, I don't think Natsumi will be able to keep up, with someone like me", said a smiling Sojiro, who seemingly was teasing Natsumi. He stood against the wall, wearing his casual outfit.I'm glad we didn't have a dress code Sojiro thought to himself as he looked around at everyone in the room. "and also on missions you must were theses",said Tafun as he pulled out a outfit. "these are just like the original but instead it is red with black clouds. Now I have two rules, work together in any situations and number two if you leave or betray the Akutsuki you will be killed". "Oh that's nice", Sojiro said sarcastically, as he took an outfit. He glared at the outfit and simply shook his head, showing his distaste for the outfit. "Ummm? Tafun, do you think this is unoriginal?", asked Sojiro. "You have a problem with them?" asked Tafun. "Just hear me out. These are just like the originals except it's red wit black clouds.", Said Sojiro as he looked at Tafun. "Appearance symbolizes a lot of things, and if people see us in these, they'll think were taking on the original Akatsuki's ideals." you have a good point so we will only were these at bases and meetings.Hey Tafun why do I have to be partnered up with this dead guy? He seem really weak.Said Tahero in a questioning voice."you should learn to respect the dead" said Tafun in a treating voice.(with a frightened look, Tahero remains silent and looks at the floor.) Now if no one has any more questions. you are all going to be assigned a base in a different areas. "I'd watch it Sojiro... I'm quite fond of you so don't blow it. Also with my genjutsu active, I have the abilty of Omnipresence, effectively being anywhere I want to be and then some, all simultaneously." Sojiro simply smirked as he remained silent. Alright now that that has been taken care of the meeting is over but remember I have eyes and ears every ware so don't think about overpowering me said Tafun as he used his Space-Time Ninjutsu and disappeared from everyone sight. "..... Come on Sojiro, lets go..." said Natsumi as she walked across the room, her high heels clicking on the matble floor, her black, red-tipped hair swaying as she exited the room. Ace looked at Sojiro and was suddenly gone just like that. "Heh this should be fun", Sojiro said as he followed Natsumi. Yumi set and just listened to the rest of the team make excuses and complain why they didn’t want the partner they were given. She was given Ace and the both of them actually connected since the senju attack a while back. She promised to face them again to show that she has no fear for which her manipulation of bio-chakra was to overwhelming for them. Yumi smiled and decides it was time to choose what to do next also since them meeting ended moments later. Yumi leaves the meeting room and instead of hanging with the team, she decides to leave the hideout. "I'll be leaving Tafun, I'm going outside to get fresh air." said as she leaves the opposite way from the rest. Free Time Sojiro was following Natsumi when suddenly Natsumis body transmuted into Amaterasu. "You know Sojiro, I think I'm to hot to handle sometimes" said Natsumi before her body transmuted into Ice. "But sometimes I prefer to be a very cold person indeed" she added. Her body then transmutated back to normal "But I think you'll lo...., I mean... like me best when I'm just me" Natsumi said as she turned around, looking directly at Sojiro, eye to eye. "If you need me, I'll be in the library, reading a book or two, trying to entertain myself, unless you have something more important to do..." said Natsumi as she transmuted into a shadow, before she zoomed from her room door, down the hallway, into the library. "Well, she's an interesting person indeed", Sojiro said as he walked into the library and spotted Natsumi, and walked over to her. "Natsumi, considering we're teammates, I believe we will better function if we know a little about eachother. So how about you tell me a little about yourself", Sojiro said as he picked up a book. Natsumi looked at Sojiro, then closed her book before sitting down on the couch. "I was born in Yugakure, the Hidden Night Village, to a very caring mother, but an extremely abusive father. I had an older brother that would often come to see me. One night my father told me to find his slippers, and I did as I was told, and despite being bitten by a spider in the process, he cursed at me and shook me violently. My mother smacked my father and so he smacked her back, with her crashing through the table. Figuring that it was my fault as always, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me as I tried to help my mother. He then proceeded to beat me nearly to death, before my brother came in and saved me. On the way out the door, my father stabbed my brother as he held me, but he made his way down the street into an alleyway. After a few words, my brother died in my arms as I cried, causing my to awaken my Empathy Dojutsu. A day later, I read in a newspaper that my father killed my mother then commited suicide, leaving me alone. Niyya Korimachi came along a few days later and took me in. Thats my entire childhood in a nutshell." said Natsumi as she held herself in her arms, bringing back the terrible feelings of her terrible childhood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories", Sojiro said as he placed the book back on the bookshelf. "Don't worry though, i had a terrible child hood as well. First of all, all of my friends are dead, considering that i'm over hundred years old, although you couldn't tell from looking at me", Sojiro said with a smirk attempting to lift the mood. "Okay so, I was born before the founding of Konoha into the famous Uzumaki and Senju clan. Being the son of the Uzumaki clan leader and Toka Senju, i had expectations to live up to. So i was trained by Hashirama Senju, my mother, Tobirama Senju, my father, and many others. So i didn't really have a childhood at all. Not to mention i had participated in multiple wars considering the Shinobi World was nothing but war. But after i grew up, i was sent to capture many tailed beast along with my sensei Hashirama. We did this, and distributed them to every village; but that only sparked the First Shinobi World War, which killed a lot of my friends, including my Sensei's. I survived and was named the "God of War" because of my contributions to this. Despite my contributions, Konoha along with every other village were greatly weakened which sparked another war. I fought for Konoha in the Second Shinobi World War and i again was on the winning side again; but this is also the war where i awakened my Rinnegan. So after this war, i left Konoha and wandered the world, still being a participate in the wars because of people attacking me. I watched innocent people get killed by the five great nations, so i have given up on them. But they do deserve a consequence for their actions. I finally realized giving the world the tailed beast was a grave mistake, so i plan on taking them back, and using them for myself. The Nine-tails, Four-tails,....All of them were my friends!! And i won't allow the world to abuse them any longer!", Sojiro said as he slammed his fist into the table splitting it in half. Suddenly Sojiro heard a voice "Sojiro I have a job for you and Natsumi" remembering the voice it was Tafun. Sojiro tuned into the voice. "Hmm? " "I appreciate you sympathy and concern. At least now I know someone who's been through pain like I have" said Natsumi as she repaired the table, smiling at Sojiro. "Sojiro you and Natsumi must stop my nephew and his team Platinum from stopping Neo Akatsuki", Said Tafun. "Heh, okay I'll stop them", responded Sojiro. He turned back towards Natsumi and smiled. "I'm glad i made you feel better", Sojiro said as he stood up. "I wish we could continue but apparently i have to stop some team called Platinum." Take Natsumi with you they are all skilled you can't do this alone." "Heh, Natsumi let's go", Sojiro said as he walked out of the library. Sojiro & Natsumis First Task Natsumi swiftly followed Sojiro out of the library down the hallway. "I finally got close to someone after over 5 years to myself... and I refuse to let someone else take this from me" thought Natsumi as she prepaired for battle. Sojiro looked back at Natsumi and smiled. "Hey listen Natsumi, I can't afford losing you out here okay", said Sojiro as he ran into the wall by accident. Natsumi laughed at Sojiro. "This is the best time I've ever had with anyone since I could remember. Now hold on tight, we have a job to do. By the way, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl, but promise to stay by my side just in case..." said Natsumi before braiding her hand in Sojiros, teleporting both of the outside instantly. "Lets BOTH complete this mission" said Natsumi before running off into the forest, smiling at Sojiro once again. Sojiro smiling took of running, following Natsumi. Heh, We do have a mission to do. And i promise, I will not let anything happen to her''Sojiro thought to himself as he caught up to Natsumi. "Hey Natsumi, we're gonna have to work together. So look, i have one technique we can use together. Using my Yin-Yang release, i can create an entire set of meteorites, and you can set them ablaze with an amaterasu." "Sounds wonderful!" said Natsumi as she was caught in Sojiros gaze, before looking ahead. "I'll use Enton: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, then make them home in on the meteors" said Natsumi with a smile. Squad 4 Zeno was standing near the window looking at a volcano, when Shoji came by yawning,"Hey fella, you are the one assigned as my partner right ?, I dont know you but I heard from the leader that you are a Scorch Style user, My name is Shoji Kengen an lava style user, hope we get a mission from the boss soon". Ace walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "I would of been a better choice to stop the Platinum, me being a master of Fuinjutsu, they wouldn't of been able to step one foot in this place before being dealt with... But my and Yumi will get our mission in due time..." said Ace as he closed his eyes. "Am sure you will get a mission soon" said Zeno Shoji sense we just met tell about how you joined the Neo Akatsuki. I joined the Neo Akatsuki after losing a fight against Yumi Sake, although she came to recruit me without violence. She was seeking me out because of my unique and quite dangerous abilities. Why do you ask? said Ace as he looked out the corner of his eye towards Zeno. "Because if we are going to work together it is important that know each other." Zeno replied. "I'm all for teamwork, don't get me wrong, but I can't just work with anybody, well I can, but If I know them, it makesn things much better..." said Ace as he phased through the wall. "Well Well Well, isn't this a surprise. My old friend, Ace Korimachi. It's been a while since I last saw you", said a hooded man. "It's good to see you", said the man as he removed his hood revealing his identity. He was Akihiko Senju. "What brings you here?" Ace asked as he phased back thhrough the wall. "Well Ace, I am here to meet with someone who goes by the name of Tafun? I was informed he was your leader, so i want to make a treaty between the Neo Akatsuki and Kumogakure", Akihiko said seriously as he looked Ace dead in the eyes. ''I remember him dying. He was dead, me and Hanzo won that match, Akihiko thought to himself as he awaited Ace's response. Ace could read his thoughts "You obviously know something I don't.... we can talk about it later" Ace told Akihiko telepathically. "Yeah, the leader said earlier that he had eyes everywhere, so he should be here shortly, I know I would...I'm not known for my Denji-shunshin for bnothing..." said Ace as he laughed. "The leader has eyes everywhere? That's...Ummm...Weird. It's a little stalker-like if you ask me", Akihiko said jokingly as he looked around the room. "You have quite fine establishment, I mean not even my manor is as eloquent as this place", sarcastically said by the Senju as he smirked. "Yeah, if you think this place is huge, you should of seen Hexoshigakure. From its beginning, it remained in its prime, until its demise..." said Ace. "He may eyes everywhere with the Rinnegan, but his dojutsu isn't everything people think it is..., with all due respect, excluding the Sages superior Rinnegan." Ace added. Suddenly the room became ice cold and Tafun was standing outside "I here someone has to talk with me" said Tafun in a low voice. The Agreement "It' about time, I have been waiting a while for you Tafun", Akihiko said as he approached the mysterious leader. "Now that your here we should discuss the alliance between Kumogakure and the Neo akatsuki. As you know an upcoming war is starting between the Nations, and Kumogakure is partnered wtih Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure. We'll need forces and i believe you guys are right for the job''. Ace looked at Akihiko, nodding his head in agreement shortly after. "It's about time I see some action. Last time I fought, I held back out of respect, but this time, I can't unleash my true power..." said Ace. " this alliance will destroy are enemies but we will need one team, Tafun looked at the rest of the members and said Yumi,Ace,Zeno,Shoji and my son Zaki Uchiha this team will be known as Squad 4 your mission is to find my nephew Sen Uchiha and his team Eternal "I want you to find them and tell Sen that if he want revenge on the hidden leaf come to me" Said Tafun as he left with Akihiko to discuss the war plans. "Hold on... Where do you think you're going?" Ace asked Tafun, looking at him stop. "I don't care what you have against the hidden Leaf, but My parents and daughter live there, as well as the remaining families of the Helixian Clan. I'm not going to let anyone harm them, let alone kill them... And just so you know, I don't care if you do have the Rinnegan, I'll fight you if I have to..." said Ace as he stared directly at Tafun with anger. Suddenly Aces Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan activated and his Inner Guardian began manifesting itself. "First of all, you should watch your tone. Second, I don't have anything against the hidden leaf. My nephew does, so if you have anything to say, talk to Sen" said Tafun as he walked into the meeting room with Akihiko. "Alright, I have the tailed beast", Akihiko said as he pulled out a scroll with the Senju Clan mark on it. "We have the Four-tails, Five-tails, Eight tails, Six-tails, and Three-tails. So do you accept my offer?". as Tafun Looked at Akihiko and said "I do" now you and me should have a meeting with Kumogakure,Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure if we are to build up our army. Ace felt completely disrespected by Tafuns comment. "You just said you don't anything against the hidden leaf, and yet you said that if Sen wanted revenge against the hidden leaf, that he needs to come to you... Therefore you will give him what he needs to attack the Leaf!" yelled Ace as the his Guardian shattered the Meeting Room door with the Saber of Piercing. "I don't care what it takes, I'll stop Sen and even go as far as to kill him if I got to in order to protect the ones I care about!" Now if I bring Sen back here, alive, You will say whatever you can to get him to call off his attack, or I'll kill him in front of you. If you disagree to it, I will threaten you with a jutsu so terrifying, thats it was feared throughout Hexoshigakure, even among my father, Kana Korimachi, as the most powerful physical jutsu in existance." threatened Ace as he walked outside, about to go looking for Sen Uchiha. Squad 4 Ace meets Sen Category:Neo Akatsuki